Notice me¡Kouhai!
by JunkDoggo
Summary: El regimiento de cocina a finalizado, los vencedores han sido elegidos, pero este no es el final despues de todo aun no han terminado ni su primer año o en el caso de otros su último año pero aun les espera mucho especialmente a dos pelirrojos. Mal summary tratando de no dar spoilers. SoRin.


Nota del autor: Bien, aquí nuevamente una historia, esta vez va a ser algo más larga, tuve bastantes cosas en mi cabeza y esta historia será algo como el popurrí de todo eso, espero sea de su agrado.

Los personajes y Shokugeki no Soma no son de mi pertenencia pero la shipp sí, la cual no dejare que muera. Arriba el SoRin!.

El regimiento de cocina había terminado por fin, los resultados del choque entre los rebeldes contra Central había finalizado dejando el resultado bien claro para todos los estudiantes que se encontraban allí se silenciaron de momento ante la victoria por parte de los rebeldes, los resultados eran correctos hasta el punto que ni el mismo director, o mejor dicho, actualmente ex-director de Totsuki podía de creer, aún siendo el parte del mismo jurado, un suspiro pesado fue soltado de cierto chef pelirrojo como se estiraba ligeramente, seguido de dejar que el cansancio le pudiera sobre sus piernas haciéndole caer ligeramente sobre el suelo, los gritos de victoria siguiendo esto como si de un detonador se tratara para los rebeldes.

—¡Lo hicimos! ¡No vamos a ser expulsados!.— La euforia tomo el lugar, al menos por parte de los ganadores rebeldes, mientras los contrarios de central susurraban lamentos debido al resultado del encuentro, frente a todos quedo en claro como tanto el equipo de Soma Yukihira y Erina Nakiri habían vencidos a los campeones de Central, Tsukasa Eishi y Rindou Kobayashi.

—¡Yukihira!.— Los gritos de los compañeros del pelirrojo no se hicieron esperar, corriendo a celebrar su victoria junto a este, mostrando su emoción de distintas formas de cada uno, este acompañando aquello luego de su victoria.

Por el otro lado en su mayoría los de la elite 10 de central, aunque de momento solo fueran 8, se sintieron decaídos ante la derrota incrédulos al igual que el resto.

—Vaya, realmente eres sorprendente Yukihira Soma, tu y tu compañeros, supongo que todos influenciados por ti, es otra sorpresa de tu parte. — Una de las pocas personas que no se habían decaído se abrió paso cual gato entre todos para encarar al estudiante pelirrojo de primer año. —Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, ¿Sabes?.—

Los compañeros del cocinero Yukihira se tensaron ligeramente ante la aparición repentina contraria siendo el susodicho ajeno a esto, conservando su actitud al mismo tiempo que se relajaba ligeramente, aún con todo lo sucedido se mantenía ese aire bastante más casual entre ambos chefs de roja cabellera.

—Al final si lograste tu pequeña rebelión, Yukihira Soma.—

—Fue lo que dije, yo siempre lo cumplo, ¿Sabes?.—

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa relajada, sacando un suspiro más relajado por quienes los observaron, ya se esperaban alguna clase de repercusión por el bando contrario, cosa que la chica de tercer año noto para jugar.

—¡Vamos, no pongan esas caras, ustedes ganaron!. —Está apunto hacia ellos casi dándoles instrucciones. —¡Deberían estar celebrando!.—

Casi como una señal los rebeldes recuperaron sus ánimos festivos por su supervivencia, haciendo planes de fiestas y celebraciones, felicitándose entre ellos junto a otras cosas, dejando con algo de espacio a solas a ambos chefs pelirrojos.

—Realmente eres alguien interesante, Yukihira.—

—¿Cuantas veces me has dicho ya eso, Rindou-senpai?.—

—No lo se, ¿Cuantas veces me has sorprendido en este tiempo?.— Esas palabras de la chica le sacaron una sonrisa involuntaria año estudiante de primer año.

—Creo que me esta sobrevalorando demasiado, Nakiri fue...—

—¡Por favor!— Esta le interrumpió. —Ambos sabemos que sin ti ella seguiría temblando cuando su padre apareciera.—

—No, no es...—

—Yukihira Soma. —Nuevamente le interrumpió. —Sabes que es cierto, todo esto, lo que conseguiste con tus amigos, tus compañeros...Esa Erina debe ser muy especial para ti, ¿No?.—

—Es mi amiga, haría lo mismo que fuera por cualquiera de mis compañeros o amigos.— Este respondió, dando una mirada hacia los mencionado mientras expresaban sus emociones, este inconscientemente dio unos pasos hacia ellos pero se encontró detenido para al voltear encontrarse con la mayor agarrando con los dedos el uniforme del chico. —Rindou...—

—¿Tu harías lo mismo por mi?. —La contraria tenia ligeramente bajada la mirada, sin soltar al contrario. —¿Tu llegarías tan lejos para ayudarme? ¿Soy...Tu amiga?. —

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron ligeramente como se encontró finalmente con el rostro de la contraria, tan vulnerable que tomo con la guardia baja al estudiante de primero, este estiro su mano intentando llegar hasta la mayor pero esta le soltó de golpe, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Rindou...— Este no termino su frase como fue cortado, siendo tirado por sus compañeros para unirse a la celebración, este fue alejado más y más mientras observaba a la mujer mayor despedirse agitando su mano con mucha hasta perderla de vista, aunque esas preguntarías no dejarían su cabeza fácilmente, ¿Acaso ella era su amiga? Aún después de todo, ¿Y el haría lo mismo por ella? ¿Haría lo que fuera para salvarla?...Salvarla, ¿De qué?.


End file.
